Skye
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: [New title.] They say that opposites attract. So what happens when Warren meets a girl who can control air with a bubbly personality? Will the sparks fly or will the insults? Not your typical WxOC story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples. My other Sky High story, Trust, is on hold until I get over writer's block! I came up with this story that I think will go well. Please review if you like it!

Summary: They say that opposites attract. So what happens when Warren meets a girl who can control water with a bubbly personality? Will the sparks fly or will the insults? Not your typical WxOC story

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Sky High, because it belongs to Disney or something like that.

Here we go.

XXX 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!_

Skye slammed her fist down on the snooze button and rolled over in her bed.

Five minutes later.

"Skye! Wake up! Why aren't you up yet? SKYE!" her older sister, Terra, yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't have a cow," Skye mumbled, slowly rolling out of bed.

"Hurry UP, Skye!" Terra called one last time.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Skye muttered.

She stumbled to the light switch and flipped it on. Light exploded inside the tiny room. Skye shielded her ocean blue eyes and walked to her dresser, tripping over all of the crap that was her room.

_First day of school. Oh joy, _she thought.

She shook her head and pulled out a pair of jeans. Pulling out a black shirt and a Beatles jacket, she hummed the tune of her favorite song.

Skye then walked into the bathroom, splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth, figuring that the nervousness would come later, and that she'd be too nervous to eat.

"The bus is coming in like five minutes! Skye, where are you?" Ember, also older, yelled up to Skye.

"I'm coming!" Skye yelled, jumping off the balcony at the top of her stairs. She then used her power to slow her down and land gently.

"Where's my bag?" Brooke cried, worried that her bag had been lost.

"It's right here," Skye yelled, picking up the purple bag as she walked by it.

"Ok. Head count. 1, 2, 3, 4. All here? Got everything? Good. Let's go," Terra, the oldest said, opening the front door.

Skye looked back one more time at the empty house and called out, "Daisy! Be good girl!" to Daisy, the dog.

As the four sisters walked to the bus stop, Brooke and Ember where arguing.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Would you two stop it?" Skye and Terra yelled in unison.

Brooke and Ember looked at each other and then looked away.

"Loser."

"I am NOT!"

"Yeah, you are."

"No!"

"Yeah!

"SHUT UP!" Terra roared, shutting both Brooke and Ember up.

"Oh look, the terrible trio is back, only this time with a fourth member!" teased Paul, a sidekick. He's power was to sharpen pencils with his mind.

"Oh shut up Paul," Layla said. "Is this your first day?"

Skye's POV

_Could she tell it was my first day? Do I look that stupid?_

Normal POV

"Uhh…uh…" Skye stuttered. She gave up on words and simply nodded.

Layla laughed and said, "I remember that. Good luck."

It was just then that the bus came.

As Skye sat alone on the bus, she thought about her family.

Mom died when Dad killed her in his ultimate quest to power.

His final words to her were, "You are an obstacle. Obstacles are for killing."

He then proceeded to leave the four young girls as he ran away from the scene of the murder, shouting over his shoulder, "Don't worry, my girls, for you are next!"

Skye shuddered and thought about her three sisters.

Character Description. 

**Name: **Terra

**Age: **19

**Grade: **Senior.

**School: **Sky High

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Brown

**Power: **Earth

**Position:** Oldest

**Name:** Brooke

**Age:** 17

**Grade:** Junior

**School:** Sky High

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Bright, static blue

**Power:** Water

**Position:** First middle child

**Name:** Ember

**Age:** 16

**Hair:** Black with occasional red streaks

**Grade:** Sophomore

**School:** Sky High

**Power:** Fire

**Position:** Second middle child

**Name:** Skye

**Age**: 14

**Hair:** Black with occasional blue streaks

**Eyes:** Claming blue

**Grade:** Freshmen

**School:** Sky High

**Power:** Air

**Position:** Youngest

This is the story of the Sato family and their journey to Sky High.

Ok, there's the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not updating in forever! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. I don't even own the DVD! I'm working mostly on memory. _

Special thanks to: Kara Adar, Riley, April Atrocity, horsebookworm, and shadowphoenix101.

XXX 

Skye sighed and took out her schedule. Something called power placement first. Then the rest was blank. Skye's eyebrow arched in confusion.

Suddenly she heard someone yell from the back, "Here we go!"

Skye twisted around in her seat to see who had yelled when suddenly a girl across the aisle from Skye screamed and pointed. Skye looked around in horror. They were going to fall off an unfinished bridge!

Skye opened her mouth to scream, but she was too scared to even do that. Suddenly a belt slapped across her chest, locking in automatically.

The bus dropped over the edge of the bridge. For a moment all Skye could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat. She looked around; to make sure she wasn't deaf. Then wings on the side of the bus snapped out, making the bus float into the air.

All of the freshmen looked scared out of their wits, while the upper classmen just laughed and started talking like normal. Skye sighed and relaxed a bit. That had been a terrifying moment.

_If this is the bus ride to school, then what is the actual school like! _Skye thought.

Suddenly a foul stench filled the small bus; some freshman had wet himself. Skye gagged and hung her head out the window, enjoying the feeling of air on her face.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

When the bus finally touched down, Skye was amazed to find how many students there were here. All sorts of powers!

"So where do we go now?" a freshmen whom Skye didn't know the name of asked.

Skye shrugged.

Suddenly there was a great gust of wind as a large blur rounded up the freshmen. Most of the girls screamed, pressing against each other in hope of staying safe.

"So what do we have here?" a person at the front of the group exclaimed.

"Why, Lash, it seems we have some freshmen!" a fat man cried, speeding net to his partner.

"Hmm…so it would seem. Hey! Aren't you one of those 'Elemental Girls'?" the man named Lash called out, pointing at Skye.

Skye's eyes widened as she hesitantly nodded.

Suddenly his leg stretched forward so it was right next to her. Soon his body followed.

This time Skye didn't hold back.

She shrieked and held up both of her arms so they were straight and her palms sideways, her fingers folded.

A blast of wind knocked the stretchy boy off balance, causing him to tumble from a great height.

"Hey!" the fat man shouted, running extremely fast towards Skye. Skye gritted her teeth together and did a hard move.

She started out with a blast of wind directed towards his legs, causing him to stumble. Skye then used her power to lift the man in an arc over her head, the overweight man slamming down behind her, groaning.

Skye dropped her arms and breathed heavily. He was heavy!

"Excuse me! No fighting on school grounds!" a woman resembling Wonder Woman called out. "Freshmen follow me!"

Skye stood up straight again and followed the rest of her class as her sisters watched in amusement.

"My name is Coach BOOMER!" a strong-looking person yelled so loud that several students her moved several inches backwards.

"This is power placement! This not only shows me your power but it decides whether you are to be a hero or a sidekick. Now who is going first? Nobody? You!" the coach yelled, pointing at Skye.

Skye's face paled as she walked up the stairs to the stage.

"What is your name?"

"Skye Sato."

"Power?"

"Air bending."

"Car!"

A car suddenly dropped down from the ceiling. Skye took up almost the same fighting stance as before, only now her arms where skyward. A blast of wind knocked the air off of the stage, over the heads of the students, and crashing into the nearest wall.

"Hero," Boomer said, looking unimpressed. "Next!"

The next was a girl who could turn into any animal. Skye could not make out any specific details, being pretty far away. She turned into a T-Rex and pushed the car away. She was declared a hero.

When the girl neared, Skye gasped. Out of her back sprouted to large, feathery wings. When the girl walked up close, Skye noticed her eyes resembling a falcon's.

"Hi," the girl said. "My name is Talon."

"Skye," said girl replied.

There was a large crash behind them as another car was pushed off-stage.

Skye and Talon talked a bit before Boomer yelled out, "Heroes, follow Will. Sidekicks follow Layla."

Part of the group followed the girl Skye had met at the bus stop. The others, including Skye and Talon, followed Will.

They went through various classes, learning fascinating things.

Soon, it was lunch.

Talon and Skye both bought lunch and looked for a place to sit. Skye spotted Ember chatting comfortably with Layla. Ember looked up and gestured Skye and Talon to sit down.

Skye smiled and made her way through the crowd with Talon following.

"Hey Skye. How's your first day going?" Ember asked gently as the two sat down.

Skye started to say something but stopped. Many people were looking at her and Talon.

"Oh, yeah. Skye, this is Will, Layla, Magenta, Zack, and Warren."

Skye nodded and smiled at each one in turn, but stopped at the last one. The man with black hair and red streaks glared at her, making her feel as if holes were being drilled through her.

Ember noticed and kicked Warren under the table. He glared even more at her and then started eating.

"Uh…Ember, everyone, this is my friend Talon," Skye announced, smiling once more.

Everyone greeted the winged girl the same as Skye, smiles and nods.

The tension in the air dispersed as Zack accidentally shot milk through his nose.

Skye laughed along with the rest, but she was thinking differently.

That Warren guy is scary. Gotta stay away from him.

I know, very short, but it's an update. Forgive any mistakes as in names.

-points to purple button-

-ZK


End file.
